<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quarantine isn't so bad after all by Unknownwriter903</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220418">Quarantine isn't so bad after all</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownwriter903/pseuds/Unknownwriter903'>Unknownwriter903</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownwriter903/pseuds/Unknownwriter903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve and Villanelle are stuck together in Italy when the country is on lockdown</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Villaneve - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quarantine isn't so bad after all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyy guys! I started writing this story after some friends gave me the plot idea. Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A serious epidemic called COVID-19 has broken out and already killed numerous victims. Therefore Italy’s ministry has taken the following measures. No one is allowed to leave nor enter the country. All schools, shops, restaurants and other public places must be shut down this instant. Do not leave your house unless you really need to. The symptoms of the virus includes coughing, sneezing and headaches. If you suspect having this disease, do not go to the doctor or GP but call them first. Do not put other at risk by getting in contact with them. Please follow these measures strictly and inform help lines for any questions. </p><p>Stay safe and healthy Italy.</p><p>Villanelle stared at the TV in her hotel room, well actually Eve’s old MI6 room. She had heard every word the journalist said on live television. Her survival instincts kicked in and her mind started spinning to create an escape plan. No one was able to leave the country nor enter and she doubted being able to sneak past a shit ton of guards. She was pretty confident in her skills but she knew her limits. </p><p>Shit, she had to get out of here. For now the main goal was getting out of the hotel and getting to a place where no one would be able to find her and suspect her for murdering Aaron Peel and… oh.</p><p>Eve</p><p>Villanelle realised that Eve was probably still in the ruins, bleeding to death if not already dead. Twenty minutes ago, Villanelle had fired a bullet at Eve which landed in her stomach perfectly. The same spot where she had stabbed Villanelle weeks before. The perfect revenge according to Villanelle, she was almost certain that the shot wouldn’t kill Eve but she could be wrong. Then again, Villanelle couldn’t really care less whether Eve was alive or dead. All she knew that she had to at least check to see if Eve was still alive.</p><p>With a swing, she dragged her bag along with her outside where the stolen car was waiting, remaining untouched. The streets were already empty to Villanelle surprise. It was really convenient at this time, Villanelle was able to take a shortcut to the ruins because of the lack of people. The tires screeched on the pavement as Villanelle harshly hit the brakes. </p><p>Eve’s body still laid on the ground, she had not moved one inch. The way Eve’s body remained completely drained from all life was an eye-opener to Villanelle.<br/>
She shot the woman she claimed she loved. And she did love Eve, right? Did she seriously threaten her life just because Eve didn’t say ‘I love you’ back? Or was it simply because Villanelle didn’t like that Eve wouldn’t surrender in being hers? Either way, the blonde realised she had been completely foolish when shooting Eve.</p><p>Heels clack on the hot stones and Villanelle’s knees fell to the floor when she reached Eve, quickly feeling her pulse. Villanelle waited and waited for what felt like eternity but suddenly, she felt Eve’s pulse and took the breath she didn’t know she had been holding in. </p><p>Thank god, Eve was still alive. Thankfully to whatever higher power kept Eve alive, Villanelle placed one hand on her chest and the other on Eve’s shoulder.<br/>
Alright, time to get out of here and find somewhere to stay. Villanelle got up on her feet and looked at the body at her feet. At this distance, she found it harder to sympathize with the woman on the ground, maybe it was the gap between them that wasn’t there when Villanelle was on the ground herself. Nevertheless, Villanelle still felt guilty of betraying Eve’s trust like that. She had promised not to kill Eve when they laid in her bed in Paris. Villanelle had not forgotten her promise but when thinking about it, she had kept her promise until now. That was a good thing.</p><p>As if Eve was just a feather, Villanelle swept her up in her arms and carried her to the car. With the greatest care, the blonde put the wounded woman down in the car so that… Villanelle’s eyes widened and looked down at Eve. Her hands flew from being at Eve’s waist to her shoulders only to confirm what she suspected. Eve was wearing a bullet proof vest, she must have been wearing it at least from the moment she came out of her hotel room to same Villanelle from that dick Raymond. </p><p>Villanelle let out a deep sigh and allowed her mind to set its priorities straight. Get her and Eve to a safe place, take care of Eve’s wounds and then ask Eve what the hell had gotten in to her. Wearing a fucking bullet proof vest, how dare she?</p><p>After hours of driving, Villanelle found a vacation like villa that she rented for 6 weeks, just to be safe. She had enough money to afford it so that was the least of her concern. The owner was too frightened of COVID-19 that he just placed the key underneath the doormat for Villanelle to take. Perfect, now she had all the time to drag Eve’s body inside. </p><p> </p><p>Eve woke up with the feeling her head was spinning like crazy. Her vision of the ceiling was blurry but she could see it was made out of clean white stone. Eve’s loose mind was making it very hard to remember what happened but she knew one thing, the most important thing.</p><p>Villanelle shot her but somehow she was still alive. Eve looked down at her body, she wore the same pants but her shirt had been removed. The only thing she was wearing was the bulletproof vest she decided to put on before coming out of her hotel room. Best decision she ever made.</p><p>The next thing that popped up in her head was the fact that she no longer laid on the ground in the ruins. She was in a house on a couch.</p><p>Eve slowly draped her legs off the couch and carefully placed her feet on the floor. But when she tried to stand up, her tied of arm held her back. Someone has tied her arm to the radiator behind the couch with handcuffs. How convenient.</p><p>With her free hand, Eve rubbed her eyes and forehead as she looked around. Her vision became less shaky by the minute and she was actually visualizing some things. Table, TV, chairs, kitchen sink, oven. But none of it seemed familiar. Could it be that some complete stranger saw her and decided to just kidnap her? This was starting to look like the beginning of some low budget horror movie.</p><p>Eve looked at the body armour she was wearing and placed her hand on the bullet hole. It didn’t seem to have gotten through the vest but it still hurt a little. Her fall to the floor had not felt that pleasant either.<br/>
Once again, Eve looked at the handcuffs preventing her freedom. She yanked her arm away from the radiator a few times, as if she had enough strength to actually pull the handcuff loose from the radiator. She would just have to wait for whoever took her here.<br/>
Speak of the devil. </p><p>Eve’s eyes shot up to the door, she heard keys jiggling on the other side of the door. The door opened and Villanelle walked in with two large bags filled with groceries and a huge smile. </p><p>“Oh good, you are awake.”</p><p>Eve couldn’t help but roll her eyes and let herself fall back on the couch. Of all people that could have rescued her, it had to be the one who got her in this position in the first place. </p><p>Eve wanted to scream, curse, cry but above all get as far away from Villanelle as possible.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Villanelle placed the bags in the kitchen and started unpacking them, placing them in either a cabinet of the fridge, </p><p>“Don’t be like that.” Eve sighed as she draped her arm over her eyes as if it was going to make her vanish from this planet.</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“Like you actually care.” </p><p>“I do care.” Villanelle exclaimed in a high-pitched voice from the kitchen. Eve groaned loudly and sat up again.</p><p>“Just untie me so I can leave.”</p><p>Footsteps approached the couch and Villanelle jumped over it and sat down next to Eve. The impact her fall had made Eve bounce a little. Eve glared at her from the other side and Villanelle pulled a face that screamed ‘sorry not sorry’.</p><p>“I’m afraid that won’t be possible Eve.”.</p><p>“What? Did you lose the key? Don’t fucking tell me you lost the damn key.” Eve yelled in Villanelle’s face, she was really done with this by now. She just wanted to go home and drink 4 bottles of wine and eat a dozen tubs of ice cream.</p><p>“Eve, you need to control your temper.” Villanelle said calmly as if she was the perfect portrait of someone who was able to control their rage. Once again, Eve rolled her eyes and huffed.</p><p>“I can’t let you leave because it is not allowed.”<br/>
Eve closed her eyes and tried to process the whole situation, she had so many questions that only Villanelle could answer right now. She had no other option than to listen to her. When Eve’s eyes opened, Villanelle could clearly see that her patience was hanging my merely a thread. She knew that it was not wise to play any more games with Eve.</p><p>“Alright, this is what is going outside these walls. The world is suddenly some sort of massive quarantine centre. There is a virus called COVID-19 and people are freaking out. That’s why the government told everybody in Italy to stay inside and only leave your house when you really to. The borders are closed, no one is going in or out this country. That is wickedly inconvenient for us since we murdered people and-.”<br/>
Eve interrupted Villanelle’s monologue with a sharp comment meant to push the sick feeling off her and towards Villanelle.</p><p>“You murdered people.”</p><p>Villanelle smirked and tilted her head. “I recall you hitting Raymond in the head with an axe.”</p><p>Eve shook her head and placed her fingers on her temples. Flashes of Raymond’s demolished face appeared in her head again, the worst part is that she linked positive emotions to the goory memory. Pride. Power. Invincibility. </p><p>“Okay so what you are saying that we are stuck here, together?”</p><p>Villanelle smiled and nodded, Eve looked at her, totally flabbergasted. Was Villanelle completely oblivious to the fact that Eve was angry with her or was she just being a dick? Either way, Eve was done.</p><p>“If I untie you, you cannot leave the house. Promise?”<br/>
Eve nodded but Villanelle didn’t seem content with the non-verbal answer. After a deep sigh coming from Eve, she spoke. “I promise.” </p><p>Villanelle got up from the couch and untied the handcuffs from Eve’s wrist. Eve stood up, Villanelle sat down. Eve rubbed her wrist while Villanelle started talking excitedly with a huge happy smile on her face.</p><p>“Great, so I went to the store and bought us a ton of food but also some board games and video games. I figured we could…”  </p><p>But Eve already walked away from Villanelle, heading to find a place where she could be alone. </p><p>Leaving Villanelle all alone in the living room with the pile of games waiting on the kitchen counter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed the story, feel free to leave a comment on things you would do differently or just to tell me what you think :) also, leave kudos if you liked ir</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>